parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360 Version)
ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Young Simba - Young Scooby Doo (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Teenage Simba - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Adult Simba - Scooby Doo * Young Nala - Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Adult Nala - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Timon - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Pumbaa - Scooby Dum (Scooby Doo) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Buster (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Banzai - Roscoe (Oliver and Company) * Ed - DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Rafiki - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) * Zazu - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sarafina - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Pridelanders - Dogs (Lady and the Tramp), Dogs (Oliver and Company), and Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Hyenas - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) * Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) * Giraffes - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Birds - Macaws (Rio 1 & 2) * Zebras - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Mouse - Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog In The Chicken from Outer Space) * Groundhog - Groundhog (Lady and the Tramp) * Chameleon - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) * The Wildebeests as themselves * The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Beetle - Crickee (Mulan) * Priderock as themselves Scenes: * The Scooby Doo King Part 1 - "The Circle Of Life" * The Scooby Doo King Part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation * The Scooby Doo King Part 3 - Young Scooby Doo's First Day * The Scooby Doo King Part 4 - A: Young Scooby Doo's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Scooby Doo King Part 5 - Carface and Young Scooby Doo's Conversation * The Scooby Doo King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" * The Scooby Doo King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Scooby Doo King Part 8 - Kings Of The Past/"Be Prepared" * The Scooby Doo King Part 9 - The Stampede/Chief's Death/Young Scooby Doo Runs Away * The Scooby Doo King Part 10 - Carface Takes Over Priderock * The Scooby Doo King Part 11 - Meet Scrappy Doo and Scooby Dum * The Scooby Doo King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Scooby Doo King Part 13 - Carface and Courage's Conversation * The Scooby Doo King Part 14 - Relax in Stars/He's Alive? * The Scooby Doo King Part 15 - Amber Chases Scooby Dum/The Reunion * The Scooby Doo King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" * The Scooby Doo King Part 17 - Scooby Doo and Amber's Argument/Scooby Doo Meets Patou/Scooby Doo's Destiny * The Scooby Doo King Part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Scrappy Doo & Scooby Dum's Distraction * The Scooby Doo King Part 19 - Scooby Doo Confronts Carface/Scooby Doo Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Scooby Doo King Part 20 - Scooby Doo Vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Scooby Doo King Part 21 - End Credits Part 1: "Busa Simba" * The Scooby Doo King Part 22 - End Credits Part 2: "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version)Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360